


Together Forever

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uni!lock, army John, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John is just back from a six month tour, Sherlock steals him away from the party to get a quiet moment.





	

Sherlock pulled John along with him, the crowds thinning as they ran, even though the celebration was for John. Sherlock had waited forever to have his solder back in his arms again. He took a sharp turn down a quieter street, finally slowing down to a walk, his fingers lacing with John's.

"You do know I'm going to be missed, Sherlock."

"What's a little time taken out of a hour of a party that felt like it wouldn't end?" Sherlock tugged John closer.

"Six months wasn't very long, babe." John had a feeling that wasn't true, but being drafted hadn't been in either of their plans. 

Sherlock peppered John's face with kisses, wrapping the small man in his arms. "After spending every day together, it felt like an eternity."

John felt the calm that always came from being around Sherlock. "So make any headway with finding a job? We both know you could even go for a position at Uni, not that the students would respect a teenager as a teacher."

Sherlock didn't want to let John go again, but even if they didn't admit it, being sent out again was possible. "I'd be a great teacher, but if I had to pick my dream job, I'd be in a lab somewhere far away from people."

John tilted his head up, smiling. "You know I'm people, you love me anyway."

Sherlock smiled in return. "You're not people, you are special, you are my John. No one compares to you." 

John blushed, well go ahead and propose already. "We are barely legal, I doubt it's time to be talking like that."

Sherlock hummed. "Give it a few years, i'll put a ring on that finger, then we will never be parted."


End file.
